The Begining Of the LIght
by humanhazzard
Summary: Dani a 17 year old wizard who specialises is in the rarest form of magic, light magic, is reluctant to join a wizard guild but when people are after her for her skill and secrets she has no choice but to join Natsu, Lucy ,Gray and Erza and become a member of the fairy tail guild. (GrayXOC)
1. Joining a Guild

"Harper if I have told you once I have told you a thousand times... I don't really care" I replied to my extremely argumentative friend Harper, don't get me wrong she is one of the most amazing and talented wizards there is and I am glad to have her as a friend... but she is just one of these people who just can drop it and leave it alone. I could tell her no till I am blue in the face but she will still persistently complain that im the one who is wrong when im not ...some times

"why not Dani, you have the skill, the determination to join a guild the only problem is that you go over board sometimes but once a guild master looks past that and see's how much talent you have the will want you in the guild faster than I can flood a building" she argued trying to prove a point again. The entire argument had started by her joining a wizard guild.

********** flashback***********

I was sitting in a pub, glugging the last bits of cider that remained in my glass. I slammed the glass down onto the table and gestured to the bar tender for another. I raised my hand to my lips slowly wiping the froth from my mouth and across my sleeve. The bar tender placed the drink onto the table and turned back to cleaning glasses. I raised the glass to my mouth about to take a swig when I felt a hand slap me across the back making me jolt, spilling some of my beer. I was about to turn to see who it was but then the voice spoke in perfect unison and I knew exactly who it was.

"Hay there Dani , how life treating you" the voice where so much in time it was scary. The Michel twins, Tristan and Luke, they maybe close friends but there also a great big pain in the butt.

"what do you to idiots want" I complained turning back to my drink trying to ignore the people staring at me, they had been since I walked into the bar but hey im not going give the satisfaction of the fact there making me feel uncomfortable am I.

"idiots why would you ..." Tristan started.

"call us that" Luke finished. another thing that those to did that just gives me the creeps.

"sorry, what do you want" I asked more calm but still no particularly caring.

" We were looking for Harper to congratulate her" Luke answered

" yeah its amazing she got into the Purple viper wizard guild as well as us, we proud of her, she worked her but off to get that place" Tristan added.I spat my beer out of my mouth in shock and turned to the Twins

"wait Harper went for a place in a wizard guild ? she never told me that" I was stunned me and Harper told each other everything, or so I thought. both the twin glanced at each other then back at me realizing they properly shouldn't have told me that. The next thing I hear is door of the bar and see Harper standing there looking at me and then over to the twins.

"I..I was going to tell you ... I was waiting for the right time" she stuttered, moving her red fringe out of her eyes. I was going to shout at her for not telling me but then I began o see the tears welling up in her eyes and I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"you idiot ... why didn't you tell me , I knew you could do it your super talented .. and im proud of you" I told her I wasn't going to argue but what was the point I didn't want to spoil her achievement.

"thanks now we just need to get you into a guild and all of us will be full fledged wizards" she smiled. I froze for a minute and rolled my eyes I was thinking to myself not this again ...I was trying to avoid a argument I turned to her.

"Harper I have told you im not joining a guild" I answered her.

"BUT WHY NOT" she shouted

*************end of flashback*************

"look Harper I really just don't give a crap if people know I can do magic or not, you know I can and I know I can... what else is there to care about" I told her. She was pissed at me .. I could tell.

"Dani , you are a 17 year old female wizard who uses Light magic and in my opinion its the most beautiful magic I have ever seen, you can use it as something beautiful and as a skill you one of the best wizards I have ever met, me and the twins can only hope to be as amazing as you some day... why can you just share that gift with the world" she made such a scene of it all everyone was now looking at me as, other than those to people from before they had some how disappeared in all the commotion. I looked at her again. then looked down again

"Look .. Harper I " but before I could finish a massive explosion came from outside.


	2. Meeting :- In over your head

I charged out into the streets to see the explosion came from the middle of the city. The loud roar of the flames where enough to make anyone's ear drums scream. Harper and the twins followed to far behind me as I bolted towards the middle of the town,running as fast as my legs would carry me. I could hear Harper shouting something at me as we ran but I was busy focusing on getting the point of impacted I did hear what she said.

Once we go there we saw men women and children screaming and running away from the flames. I was frantically searching round to see where the source of the blast had come from when noticed a little girl crying her eyes out , screaming out for her mother. All of a sudden the tip of one of the building began to crumble sending a large piece of debris heading for this child. I started running as fasted as I could to save this little girl I wasn't going to let her ...not like Lily.

I lifted the girl into my arms just in time to miss the debris but it caught the back of my leg sending a sharp shooting pain up into it causing me to cringe slightly. Ignoring the pain I continued looking for the source of the flames. I looked down to this girl then looked up again as I heard a women shouting the name Clara towards me. She took the little girl from my arms

"Thank you , you saved my baby" she thanked me almost on the edge of tears . I looked once more down to Clara who stared back at me , she reminds me so much of lily.

"Clara ,I'm going to need you to a brave girl and take care of your mum , don't worry your big sister Dani is going to sort it OK , can you do that for me" I asked the little who reached out to me an nodded. I looked to Clara's mother and nodded then turned my back and waled towards Harper.

"Reminds you of Lily I'm guessing" She told me . Harper is the only one I ever told about what happened to Lily, I hate talking about it.

"Harper start putting out some of these flames while I look for the source of the flames,get the twins to help" I told her .

"How can wind magic that the twins have help put out a fire?" She asked me .

"Gets them to make wind tunnels around the flames , it sucks out the oxygen,no oxygen ..no flame" I answered her. She nodded at me and turns to the twins but they already heard me and began making wind tunnels so suck out the Oxygen from the flames.

"Water Dragon gushing wings" Harper yelled causing water to erupt from the ground spraying it over the flames putting them out. I didn't stay due to the fact something had caught my attention from a building not to far from where I was standing. I began running towards the building so I could begin luring inside

As I entered the building I had that feeling ... The only way to describe it is ...um ... You know when someone tells you not to do something because it extremely dangerous but you do it anyway because it sounds like fun and then you realise oh shit I shouldn't have done this... I felt like that.

I was deeper in the building when I heard a girl scream .

"NATSU LOOK OUT" is what I think she said but that made me pick up my pace and I reached a door way and peered inside to see a group of people trapped in what looked like shadow magic looking as though they where in pain. There was a girl with blonde hair breathing heavily she was obviously scared, another women with red hair who seemed pretty pissed off , two boys on with pink hair And the other wit navy blue and a little blue cat like creature. The only thing these people had in common was the symbol they all had on them in some way they must belong to a guild I though

"I can't believe you stupid fairy tail wizards though you could stop the am mighty Asaropth you are so pathetic. Only one kind of magic can defeat me ... A magic that has be gone for a long time HAHAHAHA" the man cackled. I began to think ,that's he was a shadow mage , shadow magic weakness is light sure light creates shadows but to much destroys it .

Suddenly I heard a huge crash as the door way I was looking thorough was resorted to noting but ash and debris.I looked up to see all eyes on as even that ass hole Asaropth.

"Would you like to join us or are you just going to hide behind the door" he asked . I looked at him and took a deep breath as I began walking towards him.

"So ... You caused the explosion then" I question him and he ...he just smiled.

"Hey ... You who ever you are get out of here , Asaropth this isn't her fight just let he go shes in over her head" the navy haired boy said to me . I just shook my head .

"No this is my fight sorry to tell ya " I replied. They all looked to me in confusion

"How is it" the red headed women yelled to me and I turned my face to look at them all

"I promised a little girl everything would be OK".


	3. Meeting:- Light Maker Magic

Asaropth cackled loudly mocking me I seem to remember him saying something along the lines of ..

"Foolish girl no one can beat the great Asaropth" something was telling me that he wasn't a very modest person. Out of no where a shadow claw came speeding towards me griping me around the throat, clutching me so tight I began getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"Any last words pathetic girl" he laughed. I was about to pass out when I forced the words out of my mouth they where dry and quiet but they worked.

"Light make Blaze" I whispered. Asaropth was confused and till a eruption of white flame appeared on my hands burning into his shadow claw. He dropped me from the high and I just landed on my feet , hoping to regain my clear sight I wanted to see his face when he loses.

"IMPOSSIBLE" he cried " PALADINS DIED OUT CENTURY'S AGO THATS NOT POSSIBLE ... YOUR NOT POSSIBLE"

I just laughed at him standing strait again looking at him.

"You know funnily enough your not the first person to say that to me" I smirked. I placed my hands together on closed in a fist placing the side of the fist into the other hands open palm.

"Light make blade" I said slowly moving my hands away from each other. As I parted my hands it reviled a white blade of pure light. I took my stance ready for him to male his a next move.

"SHADOW SPIRIT INCASEING DARKNESS" Asaropth shouted sending a wave of darkness towards me , I knew what thus magic did , it surrounds you with the shadows making you unable to use any of your senses... Including sight.

Before the darkness hit me I put my hands onto the floor creating a white magic circle.

"Light make speed" I shouted and I move at incredible speed out of the way of Asaropth attack. Have you ever heard of the term speed of light... That's exactly what it is I'm traveling at the speed of light.

"No NO " he cried looking around so see where I had moved. the only problem is when you are moving so fast your eyes blur considerably so you ears and smell now have the job of you eyes and when it came to this guy the stench that was coming from him was a clear give away where to strike. when went light speed strait towards him and he didn't even see it coming as I sliced across his chest with my light blade.

"AHHHH" he screamed as he crashed to the floor. I kept repeating this proses enough to hurt him and keep him down but not give him anything that could be considered a fatal injury. Eventually I could see he was done for anyway so I blade in my had disappeared and I opened my eyes and turned to this heap of what used to a shadow mage, curled up on the floor in pain. Asaropth's head slowly rose up and looked me dead in the eyes.

"what are you ... what will you become" he cried. I think he was afraid of me no one has ever been afraid of me before. I looked over to the wizards who where still trapped. They where looking at me as if they had seen a ghost.

"light make bolt" I said. This sent a small lightning bolt to hit the restraints that where trapping these wizards and setting them free. they all began to walk forward , coming towards me.

"Ive read about paladins before ... but I never thought I would actually see one let alone see one use its magic that was incredible "the Blonde girl admired. they where looking at me as if I was something they had never seen before but there wizards they must have seen light magic before.

"DANI , DANI IS EVERYTHING ...oh" shouted Harper as I turned and noticed the twins where with her. she also noticed the wizards and the guy on the floor in complete agony. Then for some reason Harpers eyes lit up as if she was excited about something.

" The... THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD" she screamed with excitement. oh great what does she know about them then


	4. You want me in Fairy Tail

I began walking out of the building because of Harpers unlikely (not really) timing to fan girl over some wizard guild named fairy tail. I was leaving the building to get away from her fan girling but the wizards from fairy tail where following me.

"hey, hey wait up will ya" I heard the navy haired boy saying as I was walking away. I was about to completely exit the building when I felt a hand grab onto my arm and spine me round. I turned to see it was same origin as the voice , it was the dude with the navy hair.

"what do you ..." I started but then I looked up into his eyes and for some reason I froze. His eyes where dark blue, he was shirtless showing the symbol that I said all of them had it to was a navy blue. I don't know what it was but I felt some kind of spark when he touched me ... I've never felt like this before but at the same time ... it was like he was froze as well like there was nobody else in the world.

"Gray I see you have caught up with her" we both turned so see the red headed lady from before. The navy haired dude pulled me over towards her and then let go of my arm.

"that was quite some skill you showed back there, to started with I thought you where just some crazy person who would do anything to get into a fight... like Natsu" she commented

"Look im sorry to be rude and all but ... who the heck are you people" I asked kind wishing that I had moved a bit quicker so I had made it to the door.

"who are they ... WHO ARE THEY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DANI THERE WIZARDS FROM THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD" she shouted. I just looked at them and then looked at Harper.

"no names not ringing any bells" I shrugged and then turned to leave again but realizing that my path was still blocked by the navy haired boy and now the pink haired dude with the flying blue cat ... wait when did that cat have wings?

"well Dani considering you are obviously clueless about the world" Tristan started

"we will fill you in" Luke finished. great there going to be doing that annoying synchronised talking again.

"as you may already know your not considered a full fledged wizard until you join a guild like me Luke and Harper are in the Purple Viper wizards guild..." Tristan began

"It is harder to get into the more popular one and fairy tail is number 1 guild in the entire country, so the fact there even talking to a nobody like you is pretty special anyways" Luke ended.

"gee thanks Luke ... I feel so much better about my self ... but more informed at the same time" I replied to him. Harper came running over to me and looped her arm around my neck forcing me forwards and almost knocking me off my feet. she smiled at me

"This is amazing, I know everything about fairy tail there always featured in sorcerer weekly magazine I can tell you all of there names" she smiled and began pointing to people.

"that's Lucy she is the newest member of fairy tail she is a celestial wizard which means she has contracts with spirits from the spirit world and use her gate keys to call upon them when she needs help". she pointed to the blonde who gave me a smile.

"That's Natsu he a fire wizard, he uses fire magic that's not even in stores, I would love to see t and that's his friend happy" she pointed to the pink aired dude and the flying cat.

"hey paladin girl you and me should fight, you want to or are you scared" Natsu asked me. I just grinned. I was so ready to I never walk away from the option to have a good fight I open my mouth to say yes but the I felt Harper tighten her around my neck

"she's gunna pass on that Natsu" she scowled at me . I just looked over to Natsu and mouthed the words later its on, he smiled and nodded his head.

"that's Erza Scarlet she use re-quipping magic but no only can she re-quip her weapons she can re-quip her armour as well" Harper pointed to the red headed women who nodded at me.

"and finally this is Gray Fullbuster, he is a ice mage he uses maker magic" she though for a second " I don't really need to explain maker magic cause that what you use .. only with light instead of Ice" she was talking about the navy haired boy from earlier its funny his hair is navy, his eyes are almost navy blue and his tattoo on his chest is navy but yet his name is Gray... the irony. But there was still something about him that made me feel like ... I don't know I had never felt it before.

"and what's your name the paladin girl" Natsu ask me.

"Dani, Dani Blaze" I answered

"what guild do you belong to, im guessing the purple vipers as well" Lucy asked me

"nope , I don't belong to a wizard guild never have" as answered being to walk this time the actually let me leave. I began walking out of the door way and heard a massive cheer from the crowd in front of me. there was a mix of people speaking.

"there she is, the girl who saved the town, she saved us all, how can we repay you great hero" the all began speaking at the same time. I looked around and saw the little girl from earlier.. Clara , the one who reminds my me of Lily. I bent down to talk to her and she hugged me she couldn't quit get her hands around my neck so I picked her up.

"thank you big sister, you are a hero" my eyes opened wide. A hero, nobody had ever called me a hero before.

"hey look its fairy tail wizards" a women shouted. I turned to see them behind me again.

"she must be a fairy tail wizard to " the man commented.

"no im not" I told the crowed who looked astonished they honestly thought I was a member of fairy tail. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. it was Erza she looked out into the crowd.

"she not but she is going to be" she looked to me "Dani we want you to join fairy tail, what do you say "she asked . I was about to say no but then something changed my mind. Clara pulled on my shirt and said "please do it then you can save more people who need you big sister" she smiled.

I took a deep breath and said "ok ... ill join fairy tail".


End file.
